Kidnapped with half a band
by rusher4life12345
Summary: Kristin is in love with the band Big Time Rush, but she never expected that when she met her two favorites she would be kidnapped with them. Now they realize that if they are ever going to get out of the place they are in. They'll have to lean each other. Rated for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Kidnapped with half a band Chapter 1: Kidnapped!

Kristin's POV

"I'm at the park mom." I said to my mom over the phone, when she asked me where I was.

"Why are you there? Dinner is almost ready." She said.

"Because I really need to clear my head right now. Save me some for when I get home please mom." I heard her sigh.

"Alright I'll see you, when you get home." I hated doing this to my mom, but lots of things have been going wrong. I just had to get away for a little while. I sat down on a bench and watched some birds. I saw two guys come into the park, but I couldn't really see their faces. So I just went back to watching the birds. When the two guys got closer, I instantly recognized them. They were half of Big Time Rush, my favorite band.

"Where did you say you left your keys?" Kendall, my favorite of the group, asked James, my second favorite.

"On that bench over there." I noticed he was pointing at the bench I was sitting on. I looked to my right and saw some keys. I picked them up and jogged over to the boys.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. Are these your keys, James?" I asked holding them out.

"Yes! Thank you!" He said grabbing them.

"Wait you know who we are?" I nodded my head. "Fan?"

"Yeah I love you guys! You guys are super funny and cool. Plus your music is very catchy." Kendall smiled.

"Thank you! I didn't catch your name though." He said.

"Kristin." I said holding my hand out for them to shake, which they did. We sat down on the bench and talked for a while. "I have to use the bathroom. I'll be right back." I said as I got up from the bench. I walked a little ways away till I heard two loud thuds. I turned around to see both Kendall and James knocked out with a couple of big guys behind them. I turn to run and find help, but there is a guy right in front of me. He grabs me and just holds me, while I'm struggling to go find help for two of my favorite guys ever.

"What do we do with her?" The guy holding me asked.

"Well we can't just let her go." One of the other guys said.

"Let's ask boss." The third guy said. He pulled out his phone and called, I guess, their boss. "Hi boss we have a problem." The guy put the phone on speakerphone.

"What is it you miserable maggots. Can't you just kidnap the two like I told you to." The boss said in a higher pitched voice.

"Well you see the two of them were with a girl-"

"Is she a fan?"

"I think so. I think I heard her say she was. What do you want us to do with her? Kill her?" I froze I didn't want to die especially when Kendall and James could very possibly be really hurt.

"No bring her in. Big Time Rush from what I've seen is very protective of their fans. They won't try to do anything funny if we threaten her." I was then thrown into a bag and thrown into a car, I guess. I was stuck in the bag for at least four hours till we got where they wanted to take us. I was then taken out of the bag and chained to the back wall of a cell. Kendall and James were also thrown in here with me, but weren't chained up. The guys left and that's when I lost it. I started crying.


	2. The guys wake up

Kidnapped with half a band Chapter 2: The guys wake up

Kristin's POV

"Ugh what happened?" I heard James ask as he started to wake up. I crawled over to him.

"You got knocked out." I said as he opens his eyes.

"Hey you're that Kristin girl right?" I nod. "Where are we?" He asks as I help him sit up.

"Yeah."

"Do you know what happened?"

"I went to go use the bathroom. When I walked a little ways away, I heard two thuds. When I turned around, you and Kendall were knocked out with two guys standing behind you. I turned to run to get help, but there was a guy behind me. I think being a rusher actually saved my life because the boss probably would've told them to kill me if I wasn't. They then stuffed me in a bag and brought us here."

"I wonder what they have planned."

"I don't know, but I'm scared."

"Well let's try and find a way out of here."

"But James-"

"I'm going to wake up Kendall, and we'll escape don't you worry." He went over to Kendall and shook him. Kendall slowly started to wake up.

"Ugh why does my head hurt?" Kendall said sitting up.

"Because you were hit with something now come on we are getting out of this place." James said helping Kendall up. James then grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards the door. I cried out in pain because I'm still chained to the wall. James immediately stopped. "What's wrong?"

"Dude she's chained to the wall." Kendall said touching the chain.

"Why didn't you say something?"

"You wouldn't give me the chance. Anyways they're keeping me here because then you guys won't do anything funny."

"That's why you are chained to the wall, and we aren't." James said. I nodded my head. He punched the wall. "How dare they hurt a lady!"

"A pretty one at that." Kendall said. I blushed.

"Thanks." I said.

"You're our first priority. We will protect you at all costs." James said. Kendall nodded in agreement.

"And that's what I was worried about." The guys gave me a weird look. "We don't know what they want, so if they want to hurt you they won't have problems because they'll threaten to hurt me. I'm not important. You guys save yourselves. I'll be fine." I said.

"We are not leaving you to die." James said.

"What kind of celebs would we be if we left one of our fans to die just because we couldn't take some pain?" Kendall asked.

"Terrible ones so we are not leaving you. I'm sure Logan and Carlos are looking for us right now!"

Carlos's POV

"Hey Logan have you seen Kendall and/or James?" I asked Logan as I walked to the back lounge of his bus.

"No why?"

"They've been gone for five hours."

"So?"

"It doesn't take five hours to find your keys at that small park."

"So I'm sure they're fine."

"Shouldn't we go looking for them?"

"If they don't come back tonight, we'll go look for them tomorrow. I'm going to take a nap." He said laying down. I sighed and pulled out my phone. I tried calling James and Kendall, but they wouldn't pick up.

"Where are you guys?"


	3. The First Threat

Kidnapped with half a band Chapter 3: The first threat

Kristin's POV

"Guys what if they aren't looking for us? What if they'll never find us?" I said scared. The guys came over and hugged me, Kendall on my left and James on my right.

"They will find us." James said.

"We won't let anything happen to you." Kendall said.

"Aw how sweet. You two think you can protect her." A guy came in. I'm guessing he's the boss since he had two body guards with him.

"Leave her out of this. We're the ones you want." Kendall said as him and James stood protectively in front of me.

"That's really adorable, but I'm going to hurt her eventually. No matter how hard you try to protect her. At one point, you are going to let your guard down. That's when we will get her. I'm going to break you two down." I brought my knees up to my chest.

"Well that's where you're wrong. We will never ever let our guards down if you are threatening her." Kendall pointed at me.

"Well this was your first threat. Either you let me do what I want with her right now, or you two take it." The boss said. "Also if you don't do this willingly, we will hurt her even worse."

"We can take whatever you got." Kendall said.

"No guys don't-" I started, but was cut off by the two guys that were with the boss coming and grabbed Kendall and James. "No!"

"Sorry girl, but you have no say in this." The boss said as he shut the door. I sat down against the wall and started crying.

James's POV

"Stay in here for a minute." The guy holding me said as he and his buddy tossed me and Kendall into a room.

"Dude what if this guy goes back on his word, and harms Kristin anyways?" Kendall asked me.

"If he does that then they will feel the wrath of Big Time Rush." I said.

"That would only make him more mad and hurt Kristin even more."

"We'll have to do it once she's out of harm's way. We can't let any rusher die. I care too much about them to let even one get hurt because we are scared of getting hurt." I said. The guys came back in with whips. Me and Kendall both shared looks that said 'oh no'. I just pray that Logan and Carlos will come soon.

Kristin's POV

"Have fun." The boss said as he threw Kendall and James back into the cell. I instantly got up and walked as far as I could over to them. They groaned and stood up. They came close to me and I hugged James tightly. He groaned.

"Sorry it's just I've been so worried!" I said as I hugged Kendall and started crying again.

"Don't worry about us we'll be fine." Kendall said stroking my hair.

"He didn't go back on his word did he?" James asked.

"No I've been in here sitting against that wall scared of what they were doing to you guys." I said letting go of Kendall. Kendall and James walked over to the wall. I gasped, when I saw their backs. "What did they do to you?" I exclaimed. They stopped in their tracks.

"It's nothing. We're fine." James said wincing, when he sat down and leaned against the wall.

"Those don't look good. What happened?"

"They whipped us." I gasped and sat down. I put my head in my hands and pulled my knees to my chest. I felt Kendall's arms wrapped around me.

"Shhh it's okay. We're okay." I let out a sob.

"I can't believe you guys took the whipping for me."

"We got five each. If we hadn't taken it, you would've gotten ten lashes, and I couldn't bear to see you even worse than us." James said crawling over to us and putting his arms around me too. The door opened and a med kit was thrown inside. James got up and grabbed it. He handed it to me.

"Okay Kendall I'll do you first. Yours look way worse."

"Yeah your back looks terrible." James said. I bandaged up Kendall and then did the same thing to James.

"Alright I think we should get some sleep. We never know what's going to come at us next." Kendall said. Me and James nodded our heads. I fell asleep between Kendall and James, who had their arms around me protectively.


	4. We really have to find them

Kidnapped with half a band Chapter 4: Something is really wrong

Logan's POV

"Logan." I felt someone shake me. "Logan." The person shook me harder. I just rolled on the opposite side. "Logan! Get your freaking butt up!" I heard Carlos yell loud and clear in my ear.

"Carlos five more minutes." I said.

"No! Kendall and James didn't come back last night." At that I sat up.

"What do you mean they didn't come back?"

"I looked all over and they're not here. Then I tried calling them and texting them, but they won't answer anything. Logan I'm getting really worried. What if something happened to them?" Carlos said desperately.

"Don't worry. I'm sure they're fine. I bet they stayed the night somewhere else and their phones died. That's all. I'm sure they are going to walk through those doors any minute." The doorbell rang. See they probably left their keys here, and they are trying to get in." Me and Carlos ran to the door of the tour bus. Sadly Kendall and James weren't there, but a box and a letter was. I picked up the box and letter and went into the dining room area. I set them down on the dining room table. Me and Carlos just stared at the objects for a while.

"Please tell me that's not a ransom note, and that's just a letter from Kendall and James saying they went somewhere without us and that is a box full of stuff for us."

"I really hope so. Do you want to open the letter or the box?"

"The box." I opened the envelope and pulled out the letter, while Carlos got the tape off the box.

"On three okay?" Carlos nodded. "One… two…three." Me and Carlos both looked to see what the items had. The letter basically said that they had kidnapped Kendall, James, and a rusher, and if we ever wanted to see them again we'll have to come join them.

"Logan…." Carlos said scared. He held up a whip that looks like it had blood on it. "Tell me this isn't blood on this whip."

"I can't lie to you Carlos. I really think that's blood. Who's blood that I'm not sure of, but I have a pretty good guess."

"What did the letter say?"

"It said they have Kendall and James. If we want to see them again, we have to come find them." I said.

"Why hasn't Kendall and James fought back though? I mean I'm pretty sure they can hold themselves in a fight. Also if they want all of us, why did they send us a bloody whip?"

"Send a message to us possibly. One thing I know for certain is why they aren't trying to escape."

"Why? What could possibly make them stay there? Especially if this is their blood on this whip."

"They got a rusher too. They're most likely protecting her." I said handing him the letter. I picked up the whip and looked at it. The red stuff on it was definitely blood.

"How dare they take a girl! You don't hurt a lady! What kind of a man does that?" Carlos exclaimed.

"A coward one obviously." I set down the whip. "We have to find them soon because they'll do anything to protect a rusher, and if they are threatening to hurt her, then this is not good at all."

"What do we do though?"


	5. The Surprise Attack

Kidnapped with half a band Chapter 5: The surprise attack

Kristin's POV

"I'll be okay guys. I'm just not tired right now. You guys go ahead and sleep." I said. The guys were barely awake and still fighting with me about them sleeping and I'm not.

"What if he attacks? He only attacks when you are awake." Kendall said sleepily.

"I'll wake you guys up as fast as I can." At this point, I'll be ready to take a bullet for them for what they've done to protect me.

"You promise?" James asked lying down.

"I promise." The guys soon fell asleep. I sighed and lied down with them just to think.

"When are they going to save us?" I asked. I've been praying to God a ton since I've been in this situation that he would help us get out safely. Well at least get Kendall and James out of here. I stayed lying there for an hour till I heard the door open. I looked up to see the boss man and his henchman. I sat up quickly. "What do you want?" I asked looking at the guys deciding if I should try and wake them up or not.

"You are coming with me." The henchman started walking towards me. They grabbed my arms and pulled me up. They then started dragging me to the boss. "Want to try and wake them up?" He asked pointing to the still asleep bodies of Kendall and James. I shook my head no and they drug me off.

Three Hours Later

"Have fun explaining to them what happened to you because they went to sleep." I curled up next to Kendall, who instinctively put his arm around me. I then started to cry. After twenty minutes of just lying there, Kendall started to wake up.

"Why is my shirt wet? Why are you crying?" He asked sitting up quickly and pulling me close to him. I wasn't really crying anymore, just sobbing. "Did he come and do something to you?" I didn't answer. "Crap. James wake up!" He started shaking James hard. James groaned and turned away from us. "James David Maslow wake the freak up." He said shoving James this time. James slowly sat up.

"What was so important that you had to wake me up?" James said sleepily.

"They came and got Kris." He said pointing to me, who was still sobbing into his shoulder.

"We let our guard down." James said sadly.

"Not..your…fault." I said through my sobs.

"We let you get hurt. I don't think I can forgive myself for letting him do this to you." Kendall said. James then sat down on my other side and started rubbing my back.

"What did he do? I swear I'm going to beat him to a pulp once we get you out of harm's way." James said mad.

"Obviously he beat her. He didn't…you know did he?" Kendall asked. I nodded my head slowly. "That son of a-" Kendall started as he sat up quickly. I brought my knees up to my chest and hugged them.

"Hey stop this is going to get us anywhere." James said. Kendall then punched a wall.

"He hurt her! We got her into this mess! We should be the one getting all the punishment not her!" He said pointing to me.

"Kendall calm down. It's going to be alright." James said trying to calm down Kendall.

"Are you sure about that?" We all turned our heads to see the boss man and three henchmen with him.

"How could you do that to a defenseless girl? I swear when I get my hands on you-" The boss man snapped his fingers and the henchmen grabbed Kendall and James. "You better get the freak off of me before I break your necks!" Kendall said. The boss then walked over and stuck a needle into Kendall's arm. After a few minutes, Kendall went unconscious, and the henchmen just dropped him to the ground.

"Grab the girl and let's go." The two other henchmen grabbed me and started pulling me out of the room.

"Kris!" James exclaimed trying really hard to get away from the henchmen.

"James!" I yelled also trying to break loose.

"Stop!" James yelled. Everybody actually did. "You said that if me and Kendall gave ourselves willing to go through the punishments!"

"We aren't going to hurt her." I sighed. "We're relocating her though." They drug me out of the room.

"Guys!" I yelled. They then through me into a cell not too far from the guys.

A/N: I actually don't have much left for this story. I have maybe three or four chapters and then maybe an epilogue. I have a good ending, which will get the epilogue, and a bad ending. So you guys will just have to wait and see what happens to Kristin, Kendall, and James. Bye guys!


End file.
